Eligeme a mi
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: *Porque  me  pasa  esto  a  mí,  aparte  el  está  saliendo  con  uno  de  mis  mejores  amigos,  eres  un  tonto  perdiste  tu  oportunidad  mejor  déjalos  ser  felices*  un pequeño pensamiento pero el sentimiento sera mas grande entren y averiguen YA
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno eh vuelto aquí con lo que prometí una pareja medio rara debo agradecer a Shouko-Marigold a subir este fic porque me anime con su comentario de hecho también se lo dedico por su apoyo disfrútalo, como dije pero bueno yo solo he leído uno de esta pareja y fue en mundo yaoi ojala y les guste para que se animen a escribir sobre esta pareja es un EndoxFubuki como dije medio raro espero mínimo ganarme uno o dos rewiems

Declimer: si si lo se inazuma eleven no es mío cuando lo sea Atsuya matara a los maestros que me ocasionan problemas y los violables ukes serán siempre perseguidos por sus semes y fan-girls locas(Yo me incluyo Un.n)

-dialogo-

*pensamientos*

-GRITOS-

**Elígeme a mí**

Un día el equipo Raimon se dio cuenta de que su capitán estaba actuando más raro de la cuenta y mucho mas distraído y eso es ya decir mucho, pero el problema no era ese, si no que dos de sus mejores amigos se habían dado cuenta de el porqué el castaño se encontraba asi*Porque me pasa esto a mí, aparte el está saliendo con uno de mis mejores amigos, eres un tonto perdiste tu oportunidad mejor déjalos ser felices*

-ENDO-KUN CUIDADO-dijo o mas especifico grito una peli-roja(Natsumi si lo tiene de ese color no?)justo en el momento que el ataque "fuego cruzado" iba directo asía el, pero Endo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el ataque directamente en la cara

-MAMORU-KUN SE ENCUENTRA BIEN-gritaba una peli-morada pero nadie se acercaba a ayudar al pobre capitán

Después de como dos minutos del accidente Kidou y Hiroto reaccionaron y fueron con Endo para socorrerlo y llevarlo a la enfermería(si pregunta por qué tan mala reacción fue por eso de que Endo no paro el tiro xD)pero en eso aparecieron los culpables de que el capitán estuviera en ese estado(si los del accidente y la distracción de Endo)Fubuki y Goenji, ambos chicos estaban preocupados por el capitán pero, al igual que sus compañeros se quedaron en shock al ver que no paraba el tiro

-Etto….el capitán se encuentra bien, no era nuestra intención lastimarlo, en verdad lo siento mucho-dijo Fubuki con una enorme mirada de preocupación

-Es cierto, si lo desean podemos llevar nosotros a Endo a la enfermería, después de todo es nuestra culpa-dijo Goenji

Sinceramente a Hiroto y Kidou no les molestaría pero, que Endo al despertar viera a las personas que lo hacen sufrir, sin intención claro, no lo consideraban muy beneficioso para la salud de su capitán

-No hay problema Goenji, Fubuki nosotros lo llevamos asi que no se molesten-dijo Hiroto sabiendo cómo era Endo capaz que decia algo sobre Fubuki dormido y entonces ya se podía dar por muerto, ya que desde que Goenji y Fubuki estaban juntos el primero era más sobreprotector con el defensa de hielo que Kidou con su hermana

-Si no se preocupen nosotros nos encargamos después de todo ya acabo el entrenamiento, MUY BIEN YA PUEDEN RETIRARSE-dijo Kidou, después de todo en ausencia del entrenador el daba las indicaciones para el equipo, no por algo era el estratega numero uno de Raimon

-Muy bien entonces ya nos vamos, verdad Goenji-kun ^.^-dijo Fubuki jalándolo para irse de ahí entrelazando su mano con la del goleador de fuego

Goenji solo asintió despidiéndose de sus amigos con una mano, mientras tanto los dos chicos se llevaron al portero no. Uno de Raimon a la habitación de los tres(es que comparten habitaciones y no queriendo ver a Goenji ni a Fubuki le pidió a sus dos amigos que compartieran habitaciones ellos tres). Al llegar dejaron a Endo en la cama esperando de que el se recuperara por sí solo, después de todo ya había sufrido peores golpes, yendo a cenar para no morir de hambre y traerle comida al desmayado

En cuanto volvieron de cenar vieron que Endo ya había despertado y parecía ido, sus amigos estaban preocupados sabían que si seguía asi podría salir mucho mas lastimado, pero en eso su capitán era terco como mula ya que no oía y siempre pensando en ese chico de cabellos plateados; o si el gran Endo Mamoru estaba enamorado del novio de uno de sus mejores amigos y lo peor era que lo sabía desde el principio y no se atrevió a decirlo

-Que haré chicos lo amo pero no se qué hacer el parece no sentir nada por mi-dijo Endo soltando un suspiro

-Pero ¿No estabas enamorado de Kazemaru? Es mínimo lo que todos dicen-pregunto Hiroto con una ceja levantada

-No es lo que todos piensan pero lo que siento por Kazemaru es más que nada como si fuera mi hermano nada mas-dijo Endo viendo hacia la ventana, la verdad no le sorprendía eso ya que en verdad protegía mucho a Kaze-chan pero el también sabía lo que sentía por el peli-plateado asi que era obvio que no sentía nada por el peli-azualado

-Como sea no debes torturarte más por favor Endo piénsalo-le dijo Hiroto con preocupación

Endo solo negó con la cabeza, aun cuando no lo quisiera admitir lo haría lucharía por su amor y nada ni nadie se lo impediría, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que había personas escuchando detrás de la puerta unas personas que harían todo lo posible para que Endo no lograra su objetivo

Y bien que les pareció aparte de cortito y respecto al de milagro de verano no se preocupen intentare seguir subiendo mas capis pero porfa comenten me harán muy feliz y quien sabe tal vez con varios review tengamos el control de inazuma sii hay que intentarlo bueno Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno eh aquí la continuación de mi extraña historia, antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado comentarios para esta historia ojala la segunda parte no los decepcione

Declimer: Si exacto que tortura Inazuma no es mío pertenece a sus respectivos creadores que no son tan malos como para no vender su propiedad a alguien que sepa usar una buena serie yaoi

-diálogos-

*pensamientos*

-_susurros_-

**Porque yo**

Era un nuevo día en inazuma town, y Endo caminaba alegremente al parque, o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría, ya que la sonrisa que en ese momento tenia era forzada, la razón aun recordaba lo que había platicado con sus amigos ayer

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_-Por favor Endo, deja a Fubuki en paz, el está con Goenji-dijo Hiroto con mirada de preocupación_

_-Y aparte de todo, solo te estás destruyendo, mira lo que paso en el entrenamiento de hoy-apoyo Kidou a su amigo_

_-Lo sé chicos pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo de dejar de pensar en él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello-Endo solo soltó un suspiro, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y debía de dejar a Fubuki pero no podía hacerlo, corrección no quería hacerlo_

_Dejo de mirar la luna ya que le recordaba a él y parándose de la silla en la que estaba camino hacia la puerta, quería a sus amigos pero cada vez que tocaban el tema de Fubuki no quería escucharlos, porque sabía que tenían razón pero no deseaba dárselas. En cuanto salió del cuarto se encontró con Natsumi y Aki, pero ellas al verlo se apartaron de la puerta, al salir por completo de la habitación vio que tanto Fudou como Midorikawa apenas se dirigían a sus habitaciones_

_-Hola capitán- saludo Midorikawa, pero al ver a Endo se puso serio-sucede algo malo capitán-_

_-Eh no porque preguntas-dijo Endo sorprendido, no esperaba ser tan obvio_

_-Lo que pasa es que estas muy serio Endo-dijo Natsumi mientras Aki asentía dando su aprobación_

_-No pasa nada solo que estoy un poco cansado es todo, bueno hasta mañana-Endo ya se preparaba para ir la cancha para relajarse un poco_

_-Un momento Endo, estábamos viendo si el equipo quería ir al parque mañana para descansar un rato-dijo Aki viéndolo con intensidad-que te parece-_

_-Me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos en el parque mañana-respondió Endo antes de irse de ahí_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin flash back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lo que el capitán no sabía es que esos cuatro chicos habían oído toda la conversación y tres, tal vez los cuatro evitarían que el capitán separara a Fubuki y Goenji; las razones se sabrán enseguida, Natsumi y Aki era obvia la razón, deseaban el amor de Endo para ellas(1, 2, 3:EGOISTAS xD), Fudou solo por molestar al capitán y Midorikawa primero tenía que saber sobre los sentimientos de Fubuki para ver si interfería en los planes de su capitán o no, después de todo Fubuki era uno de sus mejores amigos; mientras tanto Endo justo cuando iba a medio camino se tropezó con algo, era una libreta o mas especifico un diario, al ver que no había nadie cerca se agacho para recogerla dándose y la abrió en una página al azar, al hacerlo observo que la letra era muy parecida a la de Fubuki*Eh un momento este diario es de Fubuki, pero que hará aquí?*en ese momento una voz lo saco de su pensamiento

-Capitán espere por favor-esa voz pero que hacia el ahí

Volteo para confirmar sus sospechas, si era Fubuki pero se dio cuenta de que Goenji no se encontraba con él, parecía un poco cansado, pero no lo culpo levantarse temprano en sábado era bastante difícil

-Hola Fubuki, y Goenji-dijo Endo apenas el peli-plateado estuvo a su lado

-Se tuvo que adelantar ya que Yukka iba a ir con una de sus amigas y decidió dejarme dormir un rato mas-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa

Endo se entristeció sabía que estaba mal, pero lo que en verdad deseaba de respuesta era algo asi como "Goenji y yo terminamos" o algo parecido, si Fubuki se enteraba de eso seguramente le dejaría de hablar*Me pregunto que pensara de mi, eh un momento tengo su diario tal vez escribió algo sobre mí en el, pero, si no se lo regreso podría molestarse y dejarme de hablar*mientras Endo se torturaba con sus pensamientos Fubuki solo lo observaba, no entendía, el amaba a Goenji, pero la primera vez que vio al capitán se sintió raro, como muchos decían "amor a primera vista"*pero que digo yo amo a Goenji, entonces porque me siento asi cuando estoy con Endo*pero de repente sintió como chocaba con alguien por la espalda cayéndose al piso[a mi me ha pasado eso es muy doloroso (T-T)]

-Gomen Endo-kun no vi cuando se detuvo-dijo Fubuki, Endo solo volteo con una sonrisa y le ayudo a levantarse

-No hay problema, por cierto tengo algo tuyo-dijo Endo mientras le extendía el diario

-Mi diario no lo veía desde ayer por la noche ¿Dónde estaba Endo-kun?-dijo Fubuki mientras lo tomaba

-Aquí en el parque tirado-pero antes de que Endo terminara aparecieron Natsumi y los demás

-Vamos dense prisa-dijo molesta antes de caminar hacia la fuente

El resto siguió a la peli-roja, Endo observo por el rabillo del ojo que Goenji abrazaba al delantero de hielo por la cintura provocando unos enormes celos en él; el día de campo resulto bastante tranquilo exceptuando por un chico que quería asesinar a alguien a sangre fría, Natsumi, Aki y Haruna se dieron cuenta de ello, pero la peli-azul veía los sentimientos de Endo y sabia que tenía una mínima oportunidad, pero también sabia de los planes de sus amigas y aun cuando las quería y respetaba intentaría arruinarlos todos, cuando ya iba a anochecer Natsumi saco una botella

-Juguemos a la botella, pero el castigo ya es impuesto a quien le toque pico le debe de dar beso a quien le toque base-dijo Aki con simpleza, los demás asintieron y formaron un círculo alrededor de la botella

El primero en girar fue Hiroto y para mala suerte suya le toco "pico" tocándole "base" a Kidou, asi que levantándose rápidamente le dio un beso en···el cachete, esta vez fue el turno de Kidou para girar la botella tocándole "pico" a Goenji con "base" a Aki Fubuki solo sonrió un poco nervioso al notar muchas miradas sobre él, Goenji un poco fastidiado se acerco a Aki dándole un fugaz beso en el cachete, siendo ahora turno de Aki al girar la botella apareció lo que menos quería ella y Natsumi "pico" a Endo y a Fubuki "base", al ver esto Hiroto y Kidou se alarmaron, mientras que Goenji estaba que ardía de los celos; Endo solo se acerco a Fubuki y al igual que Goenji le dio un beso en el cachete, durando un poco más que Goenji en eso, apenas lo hiso se separo de el

Después de esto todos se retiraron a la escuela para descansar quedándose solo Endo con Hiroto y Kazemaru

-Guau Endo me sorprende que no besaras a Fubu-chan en los labios-dijo Kazemaru mientras que Hiroto asentía

-No lo iba a hacer en primera porque estaba presente su novio y en segunda eso hubiera sido forzarlo-dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos caminando a la escuela sin darse cuenta de las sombras que había ahí

Al fin termine el capitulo, si pueden decir lo que quieran de las parejas que hice en el juego pero que quieren, aparte mi hermano me ayudo en esto asi que los agradecimientos y tomatazos van para mí y mi hermano ok, hoy es 25 de abril del 2011; 10:37p.m. Sayonara **;3**


	3. Chapter 3

How ya volvi co un nuevo capi epero y lo disfruten

En cuanto Endo desapareció de vista Hiroto y Kazemaru se acercaron a unos arbustos, la verdad esperaban que Goenji estallara por que Fubuki se había sonrojado al tener al capitán tan cerca y mas con el beso ya que al parecer solo ellos lo notaron, porque Fubuki había tocado su mejilla después de besarlo

-Y tú qué dices Mido-chan el capitán tiene oportunidad con Fubuki-pregunto Hiroto a su pareja

-Si, si que tiene oportunidad, de hecho ayer robe el diario de Fubu-chan y hoy lo deje tirado enfrente de Endo haber si lo leía pero no lo hiso-dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa

-Pero ¿porque estas tan seguro Midorikawa?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Por que leí su diario, y también platique con el acerca de esto-dijo Midorikawa mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado ayer

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_-Eh Fubuki abre la puerta-decia Midorikawa mientras aporreaba la puerta_

_-Eh Mido-chan ¿Que sucede? Porque no estás con Hiroto, acaso peleaste con el-pregunto Fubuki_

_-No, no es eso solo quería hablar contigo-dijo Midorikawa pasando a la habitación de Fubuki_

_Fubuki solo se hiso a un lado dejando pasar a Midorikawa a su habitación, Midorikawa observo la habitación de Fubuki y se sentó en su cama, Fubuki solo se le quedo viendo a Midorikawa antes de sentarse a su lado en la cama, ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo ya que no sabían qué hacer, por la simple razón de no saber porque estaban ahí_

_-Etto….Fubuki tu ¿Qué sientes por el capitán? Digo ya sabes es que a uno le da a curiosidad por saber de los sentimientos de tus amigos-decia Midorikawa con una mano detrás de la cabeza_

_Fubuki se sonrojo por la pregunta tan indecente que hiso su amigo, después de todo el sabía leerle como un libro abierto y con eso era más que suficiente como para saber cuándo le mentía o cuando le decia la verdad_

_-Yo, no lo sé Mido-chan, cuando vi por primera vez al capitán me sentí muy raro, de hecho como si estuviera, no lo sé, flotando-dijo Fubuki, Midorikawa se dio cuenta de que le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba del capitán_

_-Y, ¿Podrías comparar lo que sientes con el capitán con lo que sientes por Goenji-dijo tanteando terreno, cosa rara en el pero quería saber que tenía que hacer_

_-NO-pero al darse cuenta de que sonaba desesperado se corrigió-digo, no, comparar a Endo-kun y a Shuuya es una locura ambos son diferentes, aun cuando los quiero y respeto a ambos es diferente el cariño que les tengo, a Shuuya lo amo, pero a Endo-kun····solo lo respeto-dijo Fubuki no tan convencido con su respuesta_

_-¿Respeto? Si claro, Fubuki ni tú te crees esa, lo que sientes por Endo es algo más que amistad-_

_-No, no cállate no digas nada-dijo Fubuki tapándose los oídos_

_-Estas enamorado del capitán, por eso Goenji no te deja mucho tiempo solo con él, ya se dio cuenta, al igual que muchos que él siente también algo por ti-dijo Midorikawa, mientras le palmeaba la espalda_

_Midorikawa sabía que Fubuki pasaba por algo complicado, no lo culpaba, que dos o tal vez tres personas estuvieran enamoradas de ti y tu estuvieras con una, mientras los otros solo te observaban, lastimándoles, aun sin intención solo dejándoles con eso de somos amigos y quien sabe que mas, no era fácil, y que Fubuki apenas lo haya descubierto, siendo el cómo era; en otras palabras una buena persona, recta y educada, estuviera lastimado a personas que lo habían apoyado en lo de su doble personalidad, cuando estaba con la idea de ser perfecto también obtuvo apoyo pero de otra personita, debía ir en contra de su educación _

_-Yo, ya no se que siento Mido-chan, pero, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie de esto-dijo Fubuki con una mirada de preocupación_

_-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí-dijo Midorikawa antes de salir de la habitación-descansa Fubu-chan-_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin flash back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hiroto y Kazemaru se le quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza, le había prometido a Fubuki que no diría nada y les acababa de contar todo lo que paso ayer a ellos, todavía entendían que le hubiera contado a Hiroto, pero a Kazemaru, vaya que tenían que tener cuidado de que le contaban a ese helado verde(Midorikawa: A QUIEN LE DICES HELADO #¬¬)

-Eh Mido-chan, no se supone que no nos dirías nada-dijo Hiroto todavía viéndolo raro

-Oh, es cierto-dijo Midorikawa sacando la lengua-ok bueno, no se lo digan vale-

Sus otros dos amigos solo asintieron, no sabían que Fubuki estaba enamorado de Endo desde el principio, pensaron que solo le quería como un hermano o por ser solo amable, pero "Amor a primera vista"; casi nadie o nadie se creía eso(aun cuando ya les había pasado)pero, le dirían a Endo esa información, si Endo sabía que tenía una oportunidad con Fubu-chan de seguro ya no estaría en un estado tan depresivo, o mínimo no estaría tan distraído

-EH CHICOS-dijo de repente Haruna llamando la atención de todos-A LLAMADO EL EQUIPO FAIRE DRAGON, QUIEREN UN PARTIDO CONTRA NOSOTROS,¿QUE LES DIGO?-

-ACEPTA POR FAVOR HARUNA-dijo Kazemaru poniendo sus manos como bocinas-asi Endo se sentirá bien y se distraerá un poco-

Enseguida se juntaron en la caravana relámpago para ver sobre el partido, Endo estaba muy alegre ya que deseaba volver a jugar contra Aprhodi y los demás, aparte de que por primera vez en un tiempo volvieran a jugar en un buen partido*Aun asi, lo eh oído todo, si es cierto que tengo una oportunidad la aprovechare no lo dudes MI  LOBITO*todos observaron a Endo sonreír pero pensaron que solo seria por el partido, no sabían que tan equivocados estaban

No se si les gusto solo lo sabré con sus comentarios pero por otro lado, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo disfruten y hagan todos la danza de la musa para inspirarme se los ordeno(ok no Un.n) intentare seguir subiendo capis pero lo que pasa es que la escuela ya saben a uno lo ahoga y distrae espero y me tenga paciencia


	4. Chapter 4

Hola pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, perdonen que sea tan cortito pero por culpa de la escuela no tengo tiempo asi que esto es lo que alcance a subir espero lo disfruten

Cap. 4

En ese momento oyeron como iban llegando Aprhodi, Gazelle, Burn y el resto del equipo, Aprhodi se acerco a Endo y Kidou para saludarlos y ponerse de acuerdo en cómo sería la competencia, mientras que Gazelle y Burn se acercaban a Mido-chan, Fubu-chan y Kaze-chan

-Hola chicos como les va-decia un peli rojo alegremente mientras que un chico albino los miraba un poco cortante

-Bastante bien, exceptuando por Fubu-chan-dijo Midorikawa viendo a el mencionado

-Midorikawa cállate-dijo el platinado en un susurro

-Es cierto, lo que pasa es que a Fubu-chan esta con Goenji, pero-dijo Kazemaru dudando

-Pero?-

-Al parecer se enamoro desde un principio de Endo y al parecer sigue enamorado de el-termino de explicar Midorikawa con una gran sonrisa

-Etto…Fubuki es cierto lo que dicen-pregunto Burn con duda, no se lo imaginaba, menos del inocente Fubuki

-Yo···si es cierto, pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie, si se enteran pueden decirle a Goenji y no quiero perderlo-dijo Fubuki nervioso y triste

-No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros ¿Verdad Haruya?-dijo Suzuno viendo a su chico

-Claro, aunque todavía no entiendo bien todo-

Justo cuando iban a explicar todo fueron llamados por los capitanes de ambos equipos, Endo se veía bastante emocionado y mucho menos distraído, cosa que fue notado por todo su equipo pero ninguno comento nada, pensaban que el castaño estaba feliz de un nuevo partido, pero no era esa la razón el entrenador Kudou había ordenado que el primer tiempo no jugaran ni Endo ni Fubuki ya que tenían que ir a hacer algo*Al fin podre estar solo con mi lobito*

-Muy bien chicos ya vamos a empezar- justo cuando Fubuki se iba a dirigir a la cancha el entrenador lo detuvo-tu no Fubuki tu y Endo deben ir a otro lugar-

-Hai-respondió Fubuki caminado hacia Endo con los nervios a flor de piel

Mientras en la cancha

Tachimukai estaba muy nervioso por ser el portero del equipo, Tsunami al notar el nerviosismo de su compañero intento animarlo

-No te preocupes yo te cuido-le dijo Tsunami

Entonces inicia el partido, Aprhodi toma el balón y avanza rápidamente a la portería evitando a todo el equipo entonces Tsunami trata de frenarlo sin éxito, Aprhodi al estar frente a Tachimukai usa "Alas celestiales" y Tachimukai sin más remedio usa la "Mano invencible" logrando pararlo, después Goenji y Toramaru consiguen usar "Tormenta del Tigre" anotando un gol quedando asi: **0-1**. El partido continuo, todos iban corriendo de un lado a otro al final del primer tiempo estaban **2-2(1)**

En ese momento llegaron Endo y Fubuki, los cuales habían logrado idear una nueva técnica(2), aun cuando no estaba perfeccionada al cien por ciento, y aun cuando era un poco peligroso no sabían si probarlo o no

-Capitán usted cree que debamos probarla-pregunto Fubuki con un poco de miedo

-Vamos Fubuki, todos confían en nosotros no hay que decepcionarlos-respondió Endo, aun cuando también estaba un poco nervioso

Fubuki solo asintió y asi empezó el segundo tiempo, todo iba normal hasta que Fubuki recibió el balón y junto con Endo corrieron a la portería de los Fire Dragón, en ese momento Fubuki hiso su piso de hielo y Endo aprovechándolo se deslizo por el adquiriendo una gran velocidad y utilizando su puño megatón saliendo el balón disparado a la portería

-THE IMPACT-gritaron ambos chicos al momento, en ese momento entro el tiro limpiamente a la portería, dando por finalizado el partido quedando **3-2**

-Guau Endo excelente partido y excelente técnica-felicitaba Aprhodi mientras le daba la mano

-Je, gracias Aprhodi, aunque claro la técnica fue hecha en el mero momento-dijo Endo, todos se les quedaron viendo extrañados a Fubuki y a Endo

-Shi-chan enserio la hicieron hace poco-pregunto Goenji

-Si, de hecho la descubrimos por casualidad, raro no lo crees-respondió Fubuki mientras le abrazaba

Goenji solo observo a Endo pero asintió, despidiéndose de los chicos antes de irse al parque con Fubuki como recompensa por la técnica, mientras el resto del equipo y el Fire Dragón veían donde se quedarían sus amigos

-Burn y Gazelle se pueden quedar con nosotros verdad Hiroto-dijo Midorikawa sonriéndole a su pareja

Hiroto le observo interrogante pero de repente lo capto y viendo a los otros chicos asintió sonriéndoles

-Si no hay ningún problema y sirve que vemos que ha pasado en nuestra vida-dijo Hiroto

Burn y Gazelle se vieron ya habían comprendido las intenciones que tenían esos dos asi que solo asintieron mientras se iban caminando al departamento que compartían los capitanes de Tormenta Génesis y Génesis, todos los demás se les quedaron viendo mientras se iban los 4 extraterrestres del campo

Bueno lo que pasa es que no se como seria un partido entre ellos dos espero y les parezca bien esto

Esto es mentira pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo y en verdad lamento haberlo hecho tan corto hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis lectores, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi extraña historia, no se preocupen pero eh tenido problemas y ahora que se que eh quedado en la prepa, pues tengo que prepararme, espero y aun asi pueda actualiza rápidamente bueno disfrútenlo, ya que aunque es cortito a mi me a gustado

-diálogos-

-GRITOS-

*pensamientos*

Elígeme a mi

Mientras todos se preguntaban el comportamiento de los cuatro aliens, cierta parejita iba llegando a un puente que había cerca de ahí, el mismo lugar donde se hicieron amigos y donde confesaron su amor

-Shuu-chan, para que me has traído aquí-pregunto Fubuki obviamente confundido, ya que se habían alejado de ese lugar con la promesa de que no lo necesitaban para ser felices

-Shiro, no Fubuki-al oír su apellido este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acaso el iba a-lo siento, te amo, pero, se que tu ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, asi que no te preocupes no te odio, lo entiendo, espero y seas feliz, recuerda que yo siempre te amare, lo siento, pero terminamos-dijo Goenji con tristeza

Fubuki solo se quedo paralizado, no entendía la razón del por qué Goenji terminaba con él, que acaso ya no lo amaba, no, no era eso el mismo se lo había dicho, entonces, acaso alguien le había contado de lo que sentía por Endo, pero, quienes lo sabían habían prometido no decir nada, sabía que ellos no dirían nada que lo afectara, pero entonces porque, si le amaba porque terminaban con él, acaso había hecho algo muy malo, no lo sabía pero sabia quienes si

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++En casa de Hiro y Mido+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Y entonces, ¿Qué piensan del problema de Fubuki?-pregunto Midorikawa a sus dos amigos

-Pues que tiene un muy grave problema, pero es raro eso de que primero le gustara Endo y después Goenji, digo, esos dos no se parecen en nada, solo en que les gusta el futbol-respondió Haruya

-Y en que ambos ayudaron a Fubuki con su problema de personalidad, a su modo, pero lo ayudaron-dijo Suzuno retando a su novio

-Como sea, lo mejor será dejar el tema en paz, no sabemos si en verdad Fubuki sigue confundido, no hay que meternos en lo que no nos llaman-respondió Hiroto, protegiendo a su amigo

***TOC, TOC***

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Midorikawa

-La vieja Inés-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta-PUES QUIEN MAS VA A SER, SOY YO FUBUKI-los cuatro se vieron entre sí, no acostumbrados a esa forma de ser de Fubu-chan

Midorikawa solo abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a Fubuki, este tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, su ropa estaba sucia, signo de haber caído varias veces, y de vez en cuando hipaba, en cuanto Mido abrió la puerta le empezó a golpear tanto como pudo, Hiroto al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba fue hacia él y sujeto a Fubuki, este al ver quien lo sujetaba empezó a golpear al salvador de Mido, pero después de un tiempo empezó a bajar la fuerza de sus golpes hasta abrazarlo mientras seguía sollozando

-Fubu-chan, etto···¿Qué te pasa, porque estas asi?-pregunto Suzuno al ver el estado de su amigo

-QUE PORQUE, Y TODAVIA TIENEN EL CINISMO DE PREGUNTARME-respondió este desesperado

-Es enserio Fubuki, no sabemos la razón de por qué estás aquí-dijo Haruya molesto de cómo le respondió a su novio

-POR QUE POR SU CULPA SHU-_no, ya no_, por su culpa Goenji termino con migo-todos se quedaron en blanco, Goenji-baka había terminado con el amor de su vida, no era posible

-Fubuki, yo, nosotros lo sentimos mucho, no pensamos que pasaría eso

-Pero aun asi, qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que Goenji haya terminado contigo-pregunto Hiroto

-Pues····TU EN PRIMER LUGAR, eres un gran amigo suyo, y Mido-helado al ser tu novio pudo haberte contado lo que platique con el de Endo y pudieron haberle contado lo que yo pensaba, ya que dijo que aun me amaba pero que esperaba y fuera feliz-dijo este mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que había ahí

Waa, por favor no me maten, lamento que Shuuya terminara con Shiro pero tenía que ponerle dramatismo a la historia, pero como dije a mí en lo particular me ha gustado mucho, como dicen corto pero conciso y una cosa más, hasta que no llegue a los 15 reviews no subiré capítulos Ok?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, como les va, bueno aquí le traigo otro capítulo de mi pequeña historia, sé que es un poco tarde cuando se las estoy entregando, pero créanme, ya eh entrado a la prepa y apenas me estoy acostumbrando a ella, asi que me tardare en subir conti, aun asi espero y este capítulo les guste, sobre todo porque son 1,255 palabras, y solo lo hice por ustedes, asi que disfrútenlo

Disclaimers: Ya lo saben Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5 que no sabemos quién es(pero claro, eso no significa que no pueda intentar utilizar mi death note en ellos)

-Diálogos- *Pensamientos* -GRITOS- *****Cambio de escenario*****

En el capitulo anterior, Goenji había terminado con Fubuki, al parecer por causa de que ya sabía de los sentimientos que había para con Endo, causando que Fubuki se destrozara, contándole a su amigos, pero, ¿Quién le dijo a Goenji de todo lo que pasaba con Endo y con Fubuki?

Elígeme a mí

Los otros solo se vieron entre sí, no entendían como esos dos podían haber terminado, si bien era cierto de que eran muy amigos de Endo, eso no significaba que quisieran meterse en la relación de ellos, ya que eran felices, pero entonces, eso significaba que alguien le había dicho a Goenji de los sentimiento de Endo para con Fubuki y viceversa, pero de esto último no podían estar seguros, ya que Fubuki aun no sabía que sentía por el capitán, pero si lo pensaban bien, de seguro Fubuki era capaz de alejarse de Endo solo para que Goenji entendiera de que no había nada entre ellos, y con eso, lastimaría a Endo por alejarse de el, por Kami, esto sí que era un dilema, ya que querían ayudar a Endo, pero, Fubuki era quien peor se la pasaba con esto, no era justo lo que estaba pasando, pero aun asi, quien sería lo suficientemente cruel como para hacer sufrir asi a Fubuki, la verdad no sabían que enemigo podía tener Fubuki ya que no había razones para odiarlo de tal manera

-O tal vez si hay alguien que le odie, y no solo uno sino hasta tres-dijo Midorikawa en voz alta

-¿Que hay alguien que odie a quien Midorikawa?-pregunto Fubuki

-Oops, lo dije en voz alta-los otros solo asintieron-je je, a nadie Fubu-chan, no me hagas caso

Pero sabiendo que sus amigos y su novio si preguntarían por ese comentario decidió que lo mejor era alejar a Fubuki de ellos, asi que sin pensárselo mucho llamaron a Kazemaru para que fuera por Fubuki y lo distrajera un poco, contándole el por qué estaba asi y que fuera delicado con el tema, después de unos 5 minutos llego Kazemaru con intenciones asesinas, disimulándolas muy bien frente a su amigo de cabello plateado, asi que sin pensárselo saco de ahí a Fubuki para intentar animarlo, y si no mínimo asesinar a cierto peli crema

-Muy bien Mido, tu ya pensaste en un posible, o unos posibles sospechosos, ahora, comparte la información con el resto por favor-pidió Suzuno a su amigo con su característico tono frio

-No lo sé, lo que pasa es que casi es lo más obvio, pero no sé si sea buena idea decírselos, después de todo, esto podría ocasionar un problema en el equipo-respondió inseguro Midorikawa, algo raro en el

-Por favor Mido, piensa en Fubuki-dijo Hiro, pero al ver que su novio seguía inseguro utilizo su as bajo la manga-te daré todo el helado que quieras, y de cualquier sabor

-No sé, no se-ante esto todos abrieron los ojos como era posible que Mido rechazara helado-fuuhh, bien, lo hare por Fubu-chan nada mas, no deseo ese helado, pero pienso que son Natsumi, Aki y Fudou, pero de este último no estoy seguro

-Mmmm, tiene sentido eso de Aki y Natsumi, pero, ¿Fudou?, no entiendo ¿Por qué sospechas de el?-pregunto Nagumo

-Ah, pues veras, hace unos días oímos algo que no debíamos y pues

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Cuatros chicos caminaban cerca de la habitación de su capitán, dos de ellos porque sus habitaciones se encontraban ahí y las otras dos chicas por que tenían un propuesta que hacerle a Endo, pero en eso escucharon algo muy curioso_

_-Que haré chicos lo amo pero no se qué hacer, el parece no sentir nada por mi-dijo lo que parecía ser la voz de Endo soltando un suspiro_

_-Pero ¿No estabas enamorado de Kazemaru? Es mínimo lo que todos dicen-se oyó que pregunto Hiroto, después se oyó un murmuro inentendible_

_-Por favor Endo, deja a Fubuki en paz-ante eso los que estaban escuchando se sorprendieron- el está con Goenji-volvió a decir el que parecía ser Hiroto_

_-Y aparte de todo, solo te estás destruyendo, mira lo que paso en el entrenamiento de hoy-apoyo el que parecía era Kidou_

_-Lo sé chicos pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo de dejar de pensar en él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello-volvió a decir quien parecía ser Endo_

_En ese momento oyeron que alguien se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, asi que hicieron lo más recomendable, que fue como si apenas acabaran de llegar, en ese momento vieron salir a Endo, pero este estaba con el semblante decaído y triste, cosa que les confirmo que lo que habían oído era verdad_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Y fue por esa razón, y es por eso que sospecho de ellos-termino de decir Midorikawa

Todos se observaron entre ellos, eso tenía sentido, por que otra razón alguien haría sufrir a si a Fubuki, ay que desde que conocían a las managers Aki y Natsumi habían estado enamoradas de Endo, pero, claro que este nunca les había prestado atención, y después cuando llego Fuyupe está también había mostrado interés en Endo, pero a esta Endo si le había dicho de sus sentimientos y la chica lo había aceptado de buen agrado, hasta se podría decir se había puesto loca por eso

Mientras tanto en la casa de Natsumi se encontraban 3 managers platicando, mejor dicho 2 de ellas platicaban mientras la otra se quedaba en un completo silencio, escuchando a sus dos superiores discutir de un tema bastante bobo a su parecer, pero no podía irse, ya que aun no pasaban al tema que en verdad le importaba

-Y bien, que les parece este vestido, verdad que combina con mis ojos-decia una peli-roja a las otras dos(siento si ofendo a alguien, pero a mí me molesta eso de que tienen miles de ropas pero siempre dicen combina con mis ojos, cabello etc.)

-Si Natsumi, pero ya podemos hablar de lo primordial-dijo Aki con clara molestia en la voz

-Ya lo sé, muy bien chicas presten atención, hoy mismo en el medio tiempo del partido le he dicho a Goenji de que Endo está enamorado de Fubuki, pero, que eso no era lo peor, si no que Fubuki también sentía lo mismo para con Endo, pero que no deseaba terminar con él, asi que el pobre estaba sufriendo por eso-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro

-Entonces, si no nos fallan los cálculos, Goenji terminara con Fubuki, este al saber que la razón es Endo se alejara de él, para volver a acercarse a Goenji, y cuando eso pase, Endo estará tan triste que vendrá asi nosotras en busca de consuelo-termino de decir Aki

Mientras tanto Haruna las miraba con horror, eso era peor de lo que ella había imaginado, debía decirle a los chicos de eso, porque si no saldrían muchas personas lastimadas, pero que podía hacer *Tal vez, si le explico a Endo que Goenji y Fubuki terminaron, pero que Goenji lo hiso por celos, Endo entienda el por qué Fubuki se aleja de él, pero ahora, el problema es Goenji, que le puedo decir, esto es algo que debo de discutir con mi hermano, y tal vez también con Fudou, después de todo, no por algo ellos dos son estrategas*

En cuanto la pequeña Otonashi termino de armar su plan, decidió irse de ahí, ya que cada día quería pasar menos tiempo con esas dos, y pasaba más tiempo con Fuyupe y con Kogure, pero al recordar a este último se sonrojo, pero a la vez sonrió, se le había prendido el foco, y ya sabía qué hacer para hacer sufrir a sus superiores por lastimar a Fubuki, Goenji y Endo, y se aseguraría de que en verdad entendieran el daño que estaban haciendo, ya que no dejaría que esas dos solo por celos destruyeran la felicidad de los demás

Y, como les quedo el ojo, estoy segura de que muchos ya se esperaban a Natsumi y a Aki de villanas, y por cierto, aquí a Haruna le gusta Kogure y es mas ruda, a quien le guste la pareja y la nueva personalidad que bueno y a los que no que lastima, y quienes odien a Fuyupe, pues tal vez con mi fic ya no, la verdad a mi me cae muy bien, y yo siento que quiere a Endo, pero respetaría cualquier decisión que el tomase, aparte de que al parecer le gusta el yaoi

Ah una cosa mas, agradecería de que leyeran una nueva historia que eh hecho, es de D´gray man, la verdad si me gustaría saber las opiniones de ustedes para saber si la continuo o no, se llama un secreto lo cambia todo, bueno eso es todo Sayonara


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, aquí vuelvo con la conti de mi historia, espero les guste, es corto pero muy bueno, o por lo menos a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes también, por cierto, esperen a el 25 de octubre, ya que subiré una historia de Ranma ½, por el cumple de mi hermano, sin más la historia

-diálogos- -GRITOS- ++cambio de escenario++

_Planes y castigos_

-Fu-Fudou, detente, por favor, puede venir alguien y ah

-Pides que me detenga pero al parecer tu cuerpo no desea eso, asi que, no, no me detengo ahora tendrás que aguantarte Kidou-kun-respondió el de ojos verdes

-Hermano, Fudou-san, se que están ahí, abran necesito su ayuda en algo de suma importancia

-Por favor Fudou, prometo recompensarte después

-Tsk, bien vale, pero debes recompensarme, has entendido

Kidou solo asintió antes de arreglar su ropa para dirigirse a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse a su hermana junto con Kogure y con Fuyupe, cosa que le sorprendió un poco, pero aun asi les dejo pasar

-Que sucede Haruna-pregunto Kidou

-Hermano, necesito que me ayuden a armar un plan para hacer sufrir a Aki y a Natsumi

-Mmmm, y eso porque, ¿acaso las odias?-pregunto Fudou sorprendido

Haruna solo negó con la cabeza antes de empezarles a contar lo que había dicho Natsumi hace unas dos horas, Kidou y Fudou al enterarse se quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer tal cosa, en eso sonó el teléfono de Fuyupe, esta contesto, y al colgar, confirmo que Goenji había terminado con Fubuki, y que el pobre estaba destrozado, mientras Kazemaru intentaba subirle el ánimo, pero al parecer Fubuki quiere dejar el Inazuma

-Esto es bastante malo, y no has podido armar algún plan para poder hacer que Fubuki se quede

-Bueno, en realidad solo puedo hacer que Endo no se sienta culpable, pero nunca pensé que Fubuki quisiera salir del equipo, no sé qué hacer-respondió Haruna con tristeza

-Pero, yo si se que hacer, ustedes confíen en mi, evitare que Fubuki-san se aleje del equipo-Fuyupe se levanto y salió corriendo por la puerta

-Bueno, por lo visto, ya tenemos un problema menos, pero aun asi está el problema de Aki y Natsumi, ¿Que es lo que haremos con ellas?-pregunto Kogure, sintiendo de repente las tres miradas restantes sobre el-que, por que me ven asi

-Bueno, creo que es obvio en donde entras tu, después de todo tu eres el rey de las bromas, y nada molesta mas a Aki y Natsumi que una broma, y más si es una tuya-respondió Fudou

-Entonces-de repente a Kogure se le iluminaron los ojos-quieren que les juegue una broma a Natsumi y Aki-el resto solo asintió-GENIAL

Mientras Haruna y el resto planeaban la broma Fuyupe se dirigió a la escuela, ya que ahí estaban casi todo el equipo menos por Kogure, Kidou, Fudou y Haruna, al llegar vio como su padre veía al equipo con molestia, pero más a Fubuki, cosa que la entristecía, y lograba que sintiera más odio por las managers esas. Pero, ella estaba ahí para evitar que Fubuki se destruyera más de lo que ya estaba

-Muy bien, ya no pienso esperar a nadie más, espero y expliques todo Fubuki-replico el entrenador Kudou con violencia

-Lo que pasa entrenador, es que ha habido algunos problemas con el equipo, y como no quiero mezclar sentimientos con algo serio como el futbol he decidido salir

El entrenador Kudou asintió, mientras que Endo y Goenji veían entristecidos a Fubuki, y Aki junto con Natsumi veían con una sonrisa lo que les estaba pasando, en ese momento Fuyupe decidió poner su plan en acción. Asi que sin pensárselo mucho camino hacia donde estaban Endo y Goenji para hablar con ellos, después de intercambiar algunas palabras se dirigió con su padre, hablándole también en secreto

-Fubuki-san, puedo hablar con usted

-Y ese es el plan, lo han entendido todos-dijo Fudou con una mirada seria

-Si, no te preocupes, no fallara nada, ¿verdad Kogure?-pregunto Haruna viendo al peli azul

-Claro, todo sea por una travesura-pero en eso recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Haruna-y por ayudar a Fubuki

-Muy bien, entonces, si el plan de Fuyupe funciona, mañana por la tarde empezaremos con el nuestro, asi que más vale y todos estén listos-termino de decir Kidou, mientras acompañaba a su hermana y a Kogure a la puerta, despidiéndolos

-Muy bien Kidou-kun, ahora que ya se han ido, ¿Qué haremos para divertirnos?-pregunto Fudou, tomándolo posesivamente de la cintura

-Por favor Fudou, contrólate-respondió el de rastras mientras intentaba zafarse

-No y no Yuuto, tú me prometiste recompensa, y eso es lo que me darás

-Akio, por favor, no

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando fue callado por un beso demandante, posesivo, lujurioso, pero a la vez con el cariño y amor que su novio le profesaba, haciéndolo gemir por lo placentero del contacto

-Al parecer estás de acuerdo conmigo e-respondió el oji-verde, causando un suspiro de resignación en el oji-rojo

-Supongo que hoy tampoco me salvo-Fudou solo soltó una risa antes de ir a la habitación de ambos

Bueno, eso es todo, como sea, tengo una duda muy grande, ¿Qué castigo le pondrían ustedes a Aki y Natsumi?, ustedes manden las travesuras que se les ocurran y yo pondré la más original, y si son varias pondré una por capitulo, solo para fastidiar un rato, ok

Hikari fuera


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente bonita, se que este capítulo será medio confuso, pero espero y les guste, pero cierto, las bromas que me pusieron son buenas, asi que las combinare para poder hacerlas, en verdad siento entregar hasta ahorita pero la prepa me quita tiempo, aun asi espero y les guste

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven NO me pertenece

-Entonces Fubuki, al final si abandonaras el equipo-pregunto Kudou

-No entrenador, lamento haber hecho esa escena

Mientras tano Aki y Natsumi veían todo extrañadas, ya que se supone y Fubuki se tendría que ir, pero en eso Endo y Goenji se acercaron a ellas, pero no se veían molestos, si no que solamente pasaron a su lado sin decir palabra, siendo seguidos después por Fuyupe y Fubuki, dejando a todo el equipo extrañado

-Muy bien Fuyupe, ya estamos aquí, ahora cual es el secreto que sabes de nosotros-pregunto Endo

-Lo único que sé es que ambos están enamorados de Fubuki, así que eso no les incumbe solo a ustedes, sino que también a Fubuki-dijo mientras el nombrado aparecía, causando que Endo se pusiera de todos los colores

-Y eso en que nos incumbe a nosotros-pregunto Goenji molesto de que metieran a Fubuki en esa conversación

-Simple, ambos pelearan por el amor de Fubuki ya que el no sabe con quién quedarse, entonces acepto hacerlo con quien lo merezca mas-respondió Fuyupe-pero primero ¿Por qué te separaste de Fubuki Goenji?

-Por que me dijeron que el amaba a Endo y por no poder romper con migo sufría y eso es algo que no quiero que pase-respondió Goenji recordando el cómo paso

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Ya había terminado el primer tiempo contra los Fire dragón, el camino hacia la banca para tomar un poco de agua y después buscar a su Shi-chan, pero antes de poder agarrar su botella de agua alguien más la tomo, ofreciéndosela después, observando que era Natsumi quien lo hacía, sacándole un gruñido de molestia_

_-Que quieres Natsumi_

_-Nada, solo deseaba decirte algo que tiene que ver con Fubuki, pero si no tienes ánimos de escuchar, no hay problema, solo déjame te digo que Endo está muy acaramelado con el_

_Al oír esto Goenji se enfureció, caminando rápidamente a donde se encontraban ambos chicos, viendo que Endo estaba arriba de Fubuki, sin quitar que ambos tenían un sonrojo en la cara, causándole un gran dolor en el pecho a Goenji, pero decidió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y se fue de ahí, seguido por Natsumi, aun mas molesta por la escena que acababa de ver_

_-Que es lo que tienes que decirme Natsumi, habla rápido, el medio tiempo ya casi se va a acabar_

_-Fácil, que Fubuki está enamorado de Endo, pero como no desea lastimarte no se atreve a romper contigo, asi que él intenta tener encuentros secretos para poder aliviar un poco la herida que tiene su corazón-dijo Natsumi con malicia_

_-Ya veo, entonces, no evitare que sean infelices, gracias por el dato Natsumi_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++End Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Entonces, eso fue lo que paso, bueno como sea, pero cierto, ¿Como explican eso, y como lograron crear esa nueva técnica?-pregunto Fuyupe

-Ah bueno, la verdad eso fue bastante divertido y extraño, hasta perece que tu padre lo hiso a propósito

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Endo y fubuki se encontraban caminado a un almacén que estaba ahí entrando, descubriendo que había diferentes libros, desde la puerta llenado todas las paredes y subían hasta el techo_

_-Guau, este lugar sí que es grande, además, ¿Que se supone que buscamos aquí?-pregunto Endo_

_-Etto, un libro de color aqua con letras en plateado y un lomo café, pero no dijo nada mas el entrenador-respondió Fubuki observando que los libros de lomos cafés estaban bastante arriba_

_-Muy bien, tendremos que apresurarnos para poder regresar a tiempo-Endo estaba un poco molesto de estar ahí, pero por su lobito cualquier cosa_

_-Capitán, creo que ya vi el libro_

_En serio Fubuki, ¿Dónde?_

_-Ahí sobre el libro de lomo naranja_

_Endo busco rápidamente eso color, encontrándolo en seguida, después de buscar muchas maneras de bajarlo y no lograrlo Endo se desespero tanto que golpeo la repisa, causando que cayeran varios libros en avalancha_

_-FUBUKI CUIDADO-Endo se abalanzo sobre él mientras seguían cayendo más libros, hasta que al final se detuvieron, logrando que Endo y Fubuki abrieran los ojos, encontrando sus rostros a una distancia muy corta causando u sonrojo en los dos_

_-Capitán, gracias, pero ¿Podría quitarse de encima mío?_

_-Eh a sí, claro-pero al momento de levantarse cayo el libro que buscaban abriéndose en una pagina_

_-Capitán, mire esto, parece-en eso Fubuki tomo el libro asombrado-parece una tecina nueva, que podríamos hacer nosotros dos_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++End Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Después de eso lo único que hicimos fue leer repetidamente el cómo se hacía, para intentarlo en el partido

-Increíble, bueno Goenji-san ya sabes cómo paso todo, muy bien entonces, aceptan el reto o no-dijo Fuyupe, sabía que el haberlos convencido de esa forma no era la mejor, pero había logrado hacer que Fubuki se quedara ahí, solo para saber que pasaría, y ya había obtenido el permiso de su padre para hacerlo-pero antes de todo, quien pierda, seguirá siendo amigo de Fubuki-san, sin importar que, y aparte no dirán nada de esto a nadie, y tampoco creerán lo que digan Natsumi ni Aki, ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Si

-Muy bien, entonces QUE EMPIEZE LA COMPETENCIA

Se que muchs querrán matarme por eso, pero tenía la necesidad de explicar el cómo se entero Goenji y como fue descubierta la técnica, y por cierto, que esperaban, que Goenji se quedaría sin pelear por Fubu-chan, pues no, además, eh pensado en hacer una precuela de la historia explicando cómo se hicieron novios Fubu y Goenji, pero sería solo un capitulo, dos a lo mucho, y después de esta historia una continuación, pero eso dependerá de ustedes

Por cierto, deseo decirles algo, lo pondré en mi profile, pero aun asi aviso, cuando lo capítulos me queden medio chafas, no es porque me faltara inspiración, si no porque mis sentimientos estaban muy tranquilos, asi es, todo lo que plasmo en las historias, y más en esta, es todo lo que me paso o me está pasando, son mis sentimientos, por eso, si se sienten identificados, es natural, bueno Sayo

Hikari fuera


	9. Chapter 9

-El primer reto será-dijo Fuyupe sacando una libreta, sin que nadie supiera de donde, donde empezó a leer-según dice aquí, a Fubuki-san le fascina la poesía-dijo cerrando la libreta fuertemente-muy bien, tendrán que hacer un Haikou, el mejor ganara un punto, el que junte cien puntos, será el ganador

-Pero, de donde sacaras tantos retos como para hacer cien puntos-en eso Fuyupe mostro su libreta-ah, muy bien, olvídalo

-Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto Endo

-Mmm···que les parece una semana más o menos, con eso tendrán suficiente tiempo para poder hacerlos, y también para poder tener suficiente seguridad para entregarlo

Fubuki solo miraba lo que ocurría en silencio, no se esperaba que Goenji quisiera pelear por él, ya que después de todo no acostumbraba a ver al serio y centrado goleador de fuego perdiendo el control tan rápido, y sin más soltó una pequeña risa que fue llevada por el viento y nadie escucho, en verdad daba risa las reacciones de ambos chicos, lo que ninguno sospechaba era que estaban siendo escuchados por varias personas, entre ellas Natsumi y Aki, estas estaban molestas por que su plan no había funcionado pero no significaba que no pudieran idear otro, uno en el cual no solo quitarían a Fubuki del camino si no a cuantos se interpusieran en el

-Muy bien, nos veremos en una semana, y más les vale no hacer trampa si no se les quitara un punto, ¿lo han entendido?-claro que en momentos asi, Fuyupe en verdad daba miedo, asi que ambos chicos asintieron y decidieron investigar el cómo hacer esos haikus

Mientras Endo se encaminaba a preguntarle a su madre que eran y como hacer uno Goenji se encamino a la biblioteca, encontrando ambos la misma respuesta, el haiku consiste en un poema breve, generalmente formado por tres versos, de cinco, siete y cinco silabas, muy bien, ahora el problema era hacerlo

-Ah que podre hacer, según mama tiene que provenir de mi corazón, pero, ya se-en eso Endo golpeo su palma con su puño-pensare en lo que me hace sentir Fubuki y listo soy un genio jajajajaja

Mientras que con Goenji las cosas se daban de un modo diferente, ya que si bien amaba a su Shiro no sabía muy bien cómo podría hacerle un poema, ya que nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso, el siempre a amado el viento y la nieve junto con el frio, tal vez el poema podría estar relacionado con eso

La semana paso y entre partidos, el ir a la escuela y pensar en el poema nadie del equipo podría estar tranquilo, ya que la verdad todos esperaban ansiosos el ver como se habían solucionado el escribir algo asi los menos esperados. Mientras que los tres implicados estaban nerviosos, ya que de esto empezaba a depender su futuro

-Muy bien, se a acabado el plazo, quien será el primero en leernos su haiku-Fuyupe paso la mirada de Endo a Goenji y viceversa pero al parecer ninguno deseaba pasar-como veo que están tan emocionados yo decidiré, y el primero será…Goenji

El mencionado dio un paso al frente y se dispuso a cumplir con lo que el creía era su condena:

la linda brisa blanca

me llena de amor

junto a tu calor

Fubuki solo se sonrojo ya que había unas cuantas veces antes que Goenji le decia que era una brisa de nieve o brisa blanca, cosa que lo lleno de orgullo, todos notaron el sonrojo en el de piel nívea y Endo molesto decidió decir también su creación

La hermosa pureza

Que te rodea

Me llama a tu favor

Ahora sí que era bastante obvio que era también dirigido a Fubuki, pero el pobre se hallaba muy avergonzado, nunca pensó que llegaría a tener que elegir entre dos chicos los cuales lo habían apoyado y ambos le gustaban, no sabía que decir era avasallante

-Y bien Fubuki que te parecieron, a quien le darás la victoria que tanto anhela

Todos esperaban la decisión con mucho desespero, pero en ese mismo instante lo que parecía ser un hurón se lanzo con rapidez contra Fubuki apenas y logrando evitarlo a tiempo, todos los demás se movilizaron, ya que después de Shiro empezó con Fuyupe, Haruna, Midorikawa, Kazemaru y algunos otros, asi que tuvieron que separarse para poder deshacerse del problema claro que eso les llevo unas dos horas, si no es que mas, al final lograron reunirse en la torre de metal, ya que lograron capturar al animalejo ese como lo llamo Fudou, para decir el resultado de la competencia

-Y bien, ¿quién es el ganador?

-Y-Yo, el ganador es bueno, es

Listo, se que es corto, pero lo hice asi por que quería se dieran una idea, por cierto no pienso poner todos los retos, pero si unos 9 mas, asi que serian bienvenidos los que deseen y los pondré, y respecto a los haikus, yo los hice pero no se que tan bien están, había hecho unos en secu pero de eso hace un año asi que, entonces quien gano, ustedes elegirán cual haiku les gusto para decidir al ganador, aun que ya hare un poco de trampa para que gane el que quiero, lo siento pero es necesario que gane el que yo tengo en mente asi que ja ne

Hikari fuera


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos los que me siguen, si es que todavía hay alguien, digamos que tanto por problemas de la escuela, exámenes y exposiciones no tengo mucho tiempo, además de que…para mala suerte mia mi memoria termino con virus y ahora mis archivos se perdieron, pero ya me dijeron que puedo recuperar todos los archivos, por eso les pido pacencia, asi que para compensarlos hare una pagina en Facebook que llamare Aburame Akemi, será una pagina donde pueden poner peticiones, sugerencias, y ahora, si alguien quiere un one-shot de una pareja de cualquier tipo, yuri, yaoi, hetero, cualquier tipo, solo especifiquen en la pagina que pareja y a que anime, manga, serie, caricatura, etc., pertenece, gracias por tenerme paciencia

Bye-bye


End file.
